The present invention relates to a safety fastener that includes a slide for selectively opening and closing teeth of the fastener, with the teeth being disposed on a textile band and being made of metal, plastic, or some other material.
Fasteners of this type have the annoying and unfortunate characteristic that they always open on their own when such opening is not desired, as a consequence of which the slide shifts by itself. For this reason, the procedure has already been adopted to provide a pin or similar means on the actuating handle that is disposed on the slide; by pivoting the handle, the pin is introduced between two teeth so that the slide can no longer shift by itself on the securing means and thereby open the same. However, this known arrangement has the drawback that the actuating handle that carries the securing pin can be secured only very loosely on the slide, so that even slight vibrations permit the pin to withdraw from the teeth of the fastener, as a consequence of which the fastener is no longer protected from opening on its own.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener slide that can no longer open on its own, so that a fastener that is equipped with such a slide no longer opens on its own, but rather always remains securely closed unless it has first been opened.